What I Do For You
by LYKY-United We Spy
Summary: Cammie ran away the summer before her senior year. What if things didn't go as planned and she got caught. How will they torture her? What will she have to face because of her actions? Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Gallagher Girls plot line or characters.
1. One More Step And I'll Scream

I ran away the summer before senior year and the Circle caught me. They cut me. They shot me. They injected me. I never fazed. They stopped everything for a week but after that I was getting the worst torture they could possibly give.

Around two months after they started their new methods of torture alarms were going off. The base had been infiltrated and I passed out.

I woke up screaming, in what felt and looked like a hospital bed. A man walked into the room holding a clipboard wearing a uniform.  
"Please calm down Ms. Morgan I'm here to help." He said.  
"Please don't hurt me as much as last time. I'll be better I swear." I begged him.  
He slowly walked towards me picking up a needle on the way and I panicked. He stabbed the needle into my arm; I screamed and then passed out.

When I woke up screaming again because my dreams were plagued with him, with Riley. There were nurses rushing all around me.  
One cautiously stepped forward and introduced herself. "Hello Cameron my name is Sarah. I'm CIA." She held up her badge so I could see. "I'm also one of your nurses."  
"But Catherine. Riley. The Circle." I was so confused and tired.  
"It's okay honey. You passed out while you were being saved but everything's alright now. We're at Gallagher. Everything is okay."

I broke down in tears and she pulled me into a huge hug. The man I saw earlier came back into the room but introduced himself before he got too close. He explained that he was my doctor and they were going to run some standard tests on me. When they were done I was taken back to my room where I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was panting with sweat pouring down my face. I opened my eyes and not even 3 seconds later people were crowding around me. It seemed as of they were trying to squash me but my mind couldn't work as fast as they were moving.  
"Please don't hurt me." I cried and everyone froze. "Please. I swear I'll love him, but please don't let him in." I screamed and passed out again.

I woke up and Sarah was going over some paperwork in the chair next to my bed. I noticed that my right arm, and both my legs had casts and my left hand had a wrist brace.  
"Sarah?" My voice came out raspy and quiet. She looked up at me and smiled.  
"Yes honey."  
"Can you get me some water please?"  
"Sure darling."  
She came back with my water and a straw but didn't sit down again. I noticed I flinched whenever she accidentally touched me. She said that I needed to tell her everything they did to me in the past month. I lied because I didn't want to re-live what happened. Before she left she turned on the TV and gave me the controller. About 5 minutes later Dr. Gardener came in with an upset look.

"Ms. Morgan you have a broken arm, sprained wrist, broken leg and a sprained ankle."  
"That's not all is it?" I could tell he was hiding something from me.  
"Did you tell Sarah everything that happened? You didn't leave out anything did you?" I stared down at my hands which were in my lap. "Please Ms. Morgan, this information is critical." I responded but my voice was barely above a whisper. "Could you speak louder?"  
"He raped me!" I shouted but when it was out I couldn't stop what came next. "They were horrible! About two months ago he came in and told me my life would be better. I was treated like the queen of England. One night he came in and tied my hands to the bed frame and he was kissing me and touching me everywhere. I tried to get free but he pinned me down. He raped me! Is that what you wanted to know? Are you happy now?" I screamed.

My mom burst through the door with tears streaming down her face. "My baby girl."  
"Mommy."  
She ran over to my bed and hugged me. I never wanted her to let go but all good things come to an end.  
"Ms. Morgan, Ms. Morgan." Mom and I turned to face Dr. Gardener. "There is one more thing you might want to know." We looked at him with worried expressions. "I'm sorry I have to tell you this but you're pregnant."  
"But I. We. He. It." I didn't know how to finish any of those sentences but I burst into tears.  
Mom sat on the bed and pulled me into her lap, stroking my hair like she did when I was little.  
"It's okay. Everything will be okay."  
I calmed down but she never let me go.  
"Do you know who the father is?" I nodded but looked anywhere but my mother's eyes.

"You remember my first boyfriend, Josh Abrams, right?" She nodded but didn't speak. "He is next in line for the Circle. His real name is Riley Cavan his father is Dr. Steve Sanders, his really name is Ethan Cavan. Catherine Goode married Ethan a couple years ago. Ethan and Catherine are the leaders and Riley gets whatever he wants. He wanted me.

"The torturing stopped and I was properly taken care of. They did their best cleaning up my cuts and bruises. I got an actual bedroom. I was well fed, well dressed and everything. After about a week Riley came in and told me what I had to do. I could either marry him or go back to being beaten. I said I'd think about it. The next night he came into my room drunk. He tied me to the bed frame and raped me. Once I tried to escape so he broke one if my legs and when I fought back he broke my arm.

"Catherine realized that was a great was to torture me so she took away all the things I was given and thrown back into my cell. He would come in and rape me and I slipped information a couple times but it was never big. You want to know the one thing I was thinking through all of that?" I glanced at her before I looked back down at my hands. "All I thought was Zach is going to hate me."


	2. Sooner Than You Think

The only people who knew I was back at Gallagher were my mom, Joe Solomon, my medical team and the rescue team sent by CIA.

Thanks to Dr. Fibs' serum that quickened recovery of breaks and fractures I was fine by the end of winter break, I was rescued on the day before Christmas Eve.

Mom had her speech prepared for my entrance but I also had a speech. Sarah and I got close over the break and it felt like I had known her forever. She helped me write the speech.

"The only person to ever survive the Circle of Cavan. Please welcome back Cameron Morgan."

I pushed open the doors when my name was called. Cutlery was dropped, jaws hung open, and a couple people chocked on whatever was in their mouths (this included the teachers)

"First off I'm going to apologize. I'm sorry for running away. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I'm sorry that I hurt so many people. I don't think what I did was a mistake because I got what I was looking for. I got my answers. All actions have risks and if something goes wrong you have to face the consequences. I'm facing the consequences that come with being a 'hero'. I hope you can forgive me and I'm sorry."

I never once looked up from the podium during my short speech or up from the ground on my way out. Because I was so skinny but had to maintain a healthy diet I was put on bed rest to gain a few pounds.

After a month my baby and I were doing fine so I could go back to normal school life, besides P&E. I avoided Bex, Macey, Liz, and Zach as much as possible. During class change I was pulled down a hallway and into a secret passageway.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please I'm begging you. Don't hurt me. I will love Riley, I'll even marry him but please don't hurt me."

I fell to my knees with tears streaming down my face. I was ready for whatever my mysterious kidnapper was going to do but I wasn't ready for them to sit next to me.

"What happened to you Cam?"

"Zach? Is that you?"

He didn't answer but continued. "You're getting sloppy. You don't seem to be getting enough sleep. You dropped out of Cove Ops. What happened?"

"I have to get to class, Zach." I stood up to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back before I could do anything.

It was second nature to cower in fear whenever someone grabbed my wrists because it was always Riley.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Please just talk to me."

I fell into his lap and cried into his chest. I clutched onto his shirt for security.

"Shh. It's okay Cam. I've got you. It's just me. I'll protect you. I'm so sorry. I love you Cam."

I fell asleep in his arms even though I knew it was wrong. I woke up with someone's arm around my waist. I assumed it was Riley and started shaking.

"It's me Cammie, don't freak out."

I relaxed into Zach's arms and we sat in a comfortable silence for about 10 minutes.

"Why did you go?"

"Didn't you read my paper?"

"I mean, why did you go without me?"

"Wherever I go trouble follows. With trouble there's pain. There was a lot of pain this time. I couldn't put the people I love in danger."

"What did they do?" He words were soft and airy.

"Please don't hate me."

"I could never stay mad at you."

"They started off whipping me then they cut me. I never shed a tear so they started injecting me with weird colored stuff. I let something slip but I don't remember what it was. I felt like I was floating, like when Mr. Solomon taught us about the affects of drugs.

"All I remember is her telling me that they killed my father when they found out I was a liability. They started doing tests with me and I was so scared. One day I was really close to dying but someone came and told me life would be better if I was willing to make a few sacrifices. I was desperate so I agreed. They fed me and bathed me and fixed me.

"After a week of living a life of luxury a familiar guy came into my room and explained everything. Joshua Abrams, my first boyfriend, is really part of the Circle. When his dad dies or retires he will be the new leader. He said life could stay amazing like that if I married him. One night he was drunk and I was changing when he walked in. His eyes filled with lust and before I knew it he-" The scene played over in my head as I spoke but I couldn't.

"I understand. I'm so sorry. I'm never leaving you again." He pulled me closer to him and placed a kiss on my forehead.

I thought to myself. I know you won't leave me, but I'm leaving you. Sooner than you think.


	3. Right Around The Corner

Three weeks after my little encounter with Zach it was time for me to leave. I had decided that I didn't want to be a spy because I didn't want my child to go through what I did.

After a long discussion with my mom, Abby and Joe Solomon they agreed with my decision. They decided it would be best that I lived with my grandparents for a little while.

It wasn't long before everyone in the little town my grandparents lived in knew how I got pregnant (minus the spy crap).

I worked at a diner until I had the baby, and it was a beautiful boy. Everyone was so supportive but always sympathetic due to the circumstances that led to the pregnancy. Fortunately Adam looked just like me, not a trace of his father.

When he was 1 year old we moved to New York. I worked at a daycare center during the morning, after school hours I taught dance classes and, as much as I hated it, I was a stripper at night.

One night on my way home from work I felt like I was being followed. I figured I was being paranoid because I had felt that way for a couple days.

I walked into my apartment and 7 seconds later my, 3 year old, son was in my arms.

"Mommy, mommy. See what I did."

He had ADHD which always kept life interesting.

"What did you do Baby?"

He dragged me through the apartment to the kitchen table.  
There was a picture of him and me holding hands. There was also an oddly familiar man. "You drew this?"

"You like it mommy?"

"I love it. But who is that?" I pointed to the man who was holding his other hand.

"My new friend. He helps when you leave to dance."

"Do you know his name?"

"Nu-uh. He said he's my friend."

"Okay. Well, it's time to go to bed. I'll tuck you in, in a minute. Let me say goodbye to Aunt Abby."

"Okay." He slowly ran off to his bedroom. I noted that he wasn't as bouncy as usual.

"Hey squirt."

"Oh Aunt Abby. I don't know what to do." I almost broke down in tears but I held myself together. "I hate my night job but it's the only way to get enough money for Adam's birthday party and the new bike he wants."

"We've all offered you money but you never take it."

"No Abby. I love you guys and I really appreciate the help but I can't."

"Let's agree to disagree that what you're doing isn't okay."

"Whatever."

"Moving on. So how's the boyfriend search going?"

"For the millionth time, I'm not looking for a relationship. Even when I meet a nice guy he's all ears until he finds out I have a child. I don't mind though, it doesn't seem worth it. I feel like 'The One' is never gonna show up but I'm independent. I've taken care of Adam and myself for the past 3 years I can do it for another 17."

"The right guy for you is right round the corner I promise."

I pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Aunt Abby."

"Sure squirt."

"I have a squirt to tuck in myself so I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"No can do, I have a mission."

"Okay. I'll call the babysitter." I hate babysitters because you never know what they are doing in your house or to your children.

"No need. Adam is coming down with the flu. I love you Cam. Call me if you need anything."

"I'm 22 Abby I'll be fine." She raised an eyebrow at me to question my judgment. "I promise. I love you too Aunt Abby. I'll see you when you get back."

I gave her one last hug then she left.

A little voice called out to me. "Mommy can I have some water?"

"Sure Baby I'll be right there."

I grabbed a glass of water and went to his room.

He crawled into my lap and laid his head on my chest. "I don't feel good momma."

"Okay baby we'll stay home tomorrow. You want me to read you a story?"

"Yes please."

He loved reading. He had an entire book collection and he was only 3 years old.

"Which one today?"

"Caterpillar please."

"Of course Baby." I took The Very Hungry Caterpillar off the shelf and read to him. I was lying on the bed with him lying on top of me. He was asleep before I had finished so I eased out from underneath him and tucked him in.

I kissed his forehead and whispered, "get well so Baby."

The next morning I woke up with a body tucked under my arm.

"Momma are you awake?"

"Yeah I am. Do you feel any better?"

"I wake up and threw up in bed so I change my pajamas and come here." He looked up at me with his big blue innocent eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You look tired so I let you sleep."

"Next time you tell mommy right away, okay?"

"Yes mommy."

"Come on. We'll go get the thermometer." I picked him up, put him on my hip and walked to the bathroom.

Right after I put the thermometer in his mouth someone knocked on the door. I opened it and as soon as Adam saw who it was he stopped squirming.

"My friend, my friend." Adam shouted, making the thermometer fall out.

"Hey little buddy." The man ruffled his hair.

"May I help you?"

"Don't you remember me?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think we've met. I'm Tiffany St. James, I guess you already know my son Adam St. James."

"No you're not. You're Cameron Morgan. You're my Gallagher Girl."


	4. My New Friend, Your Ex-Boyfriend

The night before I called in sick for all three of my jobs so I could spend the day taking care of Adam.

Zach sat on the couch while I put Adam down for a nap. When I was done I joined him on the 'living area' with two cups of coffee.

"How did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy but I never gave up. When I saw the name 'Tiffany St. James' on my computer I had to check it out. When you finished work last night I followed you back here."

"You mean you know about my-" I stopped myself mid-sentence and looked down at my hands, ashamed of myself.

"Your job?" I nodded slightly. "Yeah. I also know you work at the daycare and you're a dance teacher." There was an awkward silence until he asked. "When did you get pregnant?"

"Remember what I told you in senior year, about after I was captured?"

"He's a rape baby?" I still hadn't looked up from my lap when I silently nodded.

"What's his name?"

I opened my mouth but before I could say anything he cut me off.  
"Don't say Adam. When I found the information about you I saw something about Adam St. James but so I know that's not his name."

"His name is Zachary. Zachary Adam Morgan." My face was probably crimson red.

"Why do you call him Adam?"

"I named him Zachary because I want him to somehow be yours. I loved you so much but calling him Zach hurt too much so I call him Adam."

"Mommy." Zachary cried from his bedroom.

"I'm coming Baby." I turned to Zach and with a sad smile. "It was nice seeing you again but I think you should go."

"Please Cam. I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay." I gave him the TV controller and left for baby Zach.

Adam had puked again so I cleaned him up then changed his bed sheets while he played with Zach.

We all watched Toy Story together but sometime during the movie Zachary fell asleep in Zach's arms.

The movie had finished when we realized he was asleep so Zach picked him up and carried him to his bed.

Zachary woke up on the way so Zach sang him a lullaby. I watched the whole scene from the doorway.  
I felt a tear roll down my cheek and Zach turned around just as it fell.

"Are you okay Cammie?" I walked back to the couch and he followed.

I turned and looked straight at him. "What are you doing here Zach?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you look for me? Why can't you just accept that I don't want anything to do with you?"

He took my hands in his and said, "because I love you."

I really wanted to say I love you too but I knew I couldn't. He was a spy and I left so Zachary wouldn't know anything about my past life.

"I'm sorry Zach but I can't love you. I can't give up Zachary's safety to be with you. He's not a spy and never will be. If I'm with you he will have to know. The only thing I will lie to him about is my past and I hate doing that. I moved away from everyone I loved and cared about so he could be safe."

"Fine. I'll quit my job. I'll move out here to New York. I'm not losing you again Cam. I swore I wouldn't in senior but you just disappeared. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone but you and Zachary. I haven't looked at another woman and I've never stopped looking for you since the day you left. I won't lose you again. Please Cammie. Just give me a chance."

I had a waterfall of tears falling down my face. "No Zach. I can't, I won't, let you give up everything you've worked your whole life for. In case you haven't noticed Zachary isn't like most kids. He can't sit still for more than 30 seconds. He'll have random outbursts. He can't do anything unless you are there every step of the way. I love him so much. I can't have him get close to you than you're gone because you can't handle it anymore. He's my world and I can't let you hurt him."

"I would never hurt a child emotionally or physically. I've been working at the daycare for a week and I have more respect for Zachary than I do for most adults. He polite but doesn't take crap or sympathy from anyone. He may be a handful but he's the son I wish I had. He's your son."

"I need a commitment Zach. My baby and I need a commitment."

"You want a commitment? Fine. Marry me."

"But Zach I-"

"No Cammie. I've searched too hard and too long for you not too accept. I love you, I always have and will never stop. I even love Zachary. We can be a family if you just say yes."

I had been hurt so many times before I didn't know if I could go through it again. Zach's eyes showed nothing but love. I had never stopped thinking about him since I left. I never stopped loving him. Even with all my tears I pulled his face to mine and kissed him with everything I had in me. We broke away smiling at each other.

"I love you Zach. Leaving you again was one of the hardest things I have ever done. I'm so sorry."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a hell yeah."

He pulled me in for another kiss but that time we broke off when a little voice asked, "are you gonna be my new daddy?"

"Come here Baby." Zachary ran into my lap. "Are you feeling better?" He nodded his head and snuggled into my body. "Do you want a daddy or do you want it to be you and mommy?" I asked.

"Can I have a mommy and a daddy?" He asked with innocent eyes.

"Of course Baby. This is your new daddy."

His whole face lit up. "I can't believe I have a daddy! I was gonna ask Santa to bring me a new daddy for Christmas. I always wanted a daddy!"

"I know Baby." I handed him over to Zach and gave them both a quick kiss before I stood up. "I'm going to make dinner for us."


	5. Family Wedding

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Cameron and Zachary Morgan to Zachary Goode."

We decided to have a courthouse wedding. The only people at the wedding were my mom, Joe Solomon, Aunt Abby, Sarah and Sarah's husband, George. When I left Gallagher mum hired her to be my personal nurse. Sarah was only 4 years older than me and we were best friends, she was also Zachary's godmother.

"Do you, Zachary Jared Goode, take Cameron Ann Morgan to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Cameron Ann Morgan, take Zachary Jared Goode to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do."

Zach realized that when he agreed to marry me he was also marrying Zachary.

"Do you, Zachary Jared Goode, take Zachary Adam Morgan to be your lawfully adopted son to love and care for from this day forward, for better for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Zachary Adam Morgan, take Zachary Jared Goode to be your lawfully adopted father to love and respect from this day forward, for better for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want Zach to be your daddy?" I explained.

"I don't wanna be my daddy."

"Do you want him," I pointed to Zach. "To be your new daddy?"

"I thought he was already my daddy."

"He is Baby."

The Justice of the Peace official chuckled. "Then by the power invested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you a family."

Zach and I had previously agreed that we wouldn't do anything more than innocent, child appropriate kissing until our honeymoon, so we pecked each other on the lips. We signed our marriage certificate and right after that Zach signed the adoption papers.

We all went back to our cluttered apartment. The apartment was filled with boxes because a couple weeks after the honeymoon our happy little family would be moving into Zach's house in Alberta, Canada.

**At The Airport**

"Okay so drop him off at the nursery before 8:30 if you're working. Pickup time is 6. His nighttime pull ups are in his Spiderman suitcase. He has a special bottle for drinks when you go out. No sugar after 7. Bedtime is 8:30 on weekdays and 9:30, if he's still up, on weekends. He is allergic-"

"It's okay Cammie. I've had him over before. Go spend time with your new husband. You're going on your honeymoon, you should be excited."

"Honestly I'm kind of nervous."

"Why? He's your husband and the new father of your child, out of choice. What more could you ask for?"

"You don't get it Sarah. I'm still a virgin." She opened her mouth to protest but I cut her off. "Being raped is not having sex. This is my first time where I actually have a choice. I'm scared I'll do something wrong. I don't him to think I'm really inexperienced that he never wants to sleep with me again. On the other hand, I don't wanna be so good he thinks that I've had a lot of experience. I was a stripper and those girls can be-"

"Just shut up Cammie, okay?"

"But-"

"No buts. You love Zach and Zach loves you. You can't do anything wrong it's just the two of you. No matter what Riley said or did that's the past. Now you have a husband and a son. It'll be fine I promise."

Zach came up and grabbed my hand. "We should be going Cam."

Sarah hugged me and gave me a quick kiss. "Love you Cammie. Be careful little sis."

"Love you too big sister. Look after my baby."

Zach and I had an amazing trip to London, even if it did rain most of the time.

We got back and our whole apartment, Zach lived in Zachary's room before the wedding so he wouldn't have to rent his own place for a month, was full of boxes. In everyone's spare time over the two weeks unneeded furniture was donated, clothes packed, belongings boxed, and our flight moved forward to two day after the honeymoon.

It hurt leaving Sarah and George when she was pregnant but we could always visit each other.

On the way to Canada I fell asleep. When I woke up I ran straight to the bathroom and emptied the content of my stomach. I spent about 15 minutes before they called a doctor. She asked me questions like: do I have any unusual aches? How often do I sleep? How often do I eat?

She announced that I was pregnant and the whole of first class cheered. Zach wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. After I explained it to Zachary, which we call him now, he was excited that he was going to be a big brother.


	6. I'm Going To Get You

We decided to go out to eat before we went to our new home. When we got there it was around 7 in the afternoon. In Canada there is a two hour time difference from New York. After a quick tour of the house Zachary was fast asleep, in between Zach and I, on our bed. I leaned over to take Zachary to his room but Zach stopped me and did it himself. We sat in bed talking about our wedding and our honeymoon. We eventually got onto the topic of the pregnancy and Zach was more than excited. We talked about what we should do the next day besides grocery shopping. Zach said I wasn't even allowed to go to the store.

"Please Honey, I can help tomorrow." I whined. "When I was 7 months pregnant I got up at 6 o'clock every morning just to get to work on time. Besides, we have to get a doctor because it might be a false pregnancy."

Zach sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry Cam. I just want things to be different for you this time. You've been working and fighting since you found out about the COC." Zach knew I hated bring up my past, especially the Circle of Cavan.

"Ever since they stared coming after you, you've been fighting for your freedom. When they captured you, you were fighting to stay alive. You worked for 5 months to save up enough money for when Zachary was born. You moved away from your grandparents and got not one but three jobs.

"After 4 years of looking I've finally found you. I've found out how you've been living for the past 4 year. Now I've found you I just wanna hold you and protect you from the world. You getting a paper cut would just kill me."

I ran a finger down the side of his face. We never broke eye contact until my eyelids fluttered closed as he kissed me. I felt the same spark I did in high school. We slowly pulled away and I left my hand gently on the side of his face.

I placed my forehead on his and whispered, "I love you Zach."

"I love you too Cam. I'll always love you."

We started making out in bed. After our little make out session I was a little tired but I knew sleep could wait.

"Zach?" I asked.

"Yeah Baby?" He turned and faced me.

"Its just... I'm... I feel..." I didn't know how to finish any of those sentences.

Zach gave me a weird look. "Are you okay?"

I started fidgeting with my hands and wouldn't look at him.

"Cammie." He warned. "I need to know what's wrong.."

"Nothing's really wrong per se. I just need to..." I blushed crimson and averted my eyes as much as possible.

"What do you need Cam?"

The sincerity in his voice caused me to snap. I couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'm so horny. I need you so bad."

I didn't give Zach a chance to respond because I crashed my lips to his. I had a need. A need that only Zach could fulfill.

I woke laying on Zachs chest with the TV on. Zachary was on my side of the bed wrapped up in his blanket watching Spongebob. Zachs arms were lightly draped over my waist.

"Morning Baby." I whispered to Zachary.

"Morning mommy." He whispered back. "Why is daddy still sleeping?"

"Because daddy's really tired." I heard Zacharys stomach rumble. "Should we wake him up?" I asked with a smile on my face.

Zachary smiled up at me and nodded furiously.

"If you go pick out what you want to wear and bring it here we can wake up daddy."

"Okay." Zachary jumped off the bed and ran out the room.

I managed to wiggle out of Zachs grasp and throw on a pair of his boxers and a shirt.

Zachary came in holding his Super Spider Batman costume I made him for halloween. It had the head and hands of Spiderman, Superman's costume and the Batman logo.

"Honey, you can't wear this." I chuckled.

"Yes." He stomped his foot and pouted.

"No Zachary." I said sternly.

"But mommy." He was panting so I knew a temper tantrum was coming.

"Zachary Adam Goode." I warned. He instantly calmed down. "You and me will pick something out in a minute, okay?"

He nodded and jumped into my arms. He knew when I meant business and wouldn't mess with that. Zachary crawled out of my and sat on Zachs stomach.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy." I called while tapping his face.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy." Zachary repeated while tapping Zachs chest.

Zach just groaned. His arms wrapped around Zacharys waist and pulled him down to his chest.

"Wake up daddy." Zachary whined.

We shook him until he finally woke up.

"You know what happens when you wake up daddy, right?" Zach asked.

"Nooo." Zachary said.

Zach turned and winked at me. "You didn't tell him?" I shook my head and Zach smiled wider. "Well I guess I'll have to tell you the story. When a daddy is sleeping he is happy but when his children wake him up he gets mad." Zach made an angry face, with a hint of a smile. "The daddy gets so mad he turns into another person."

Zachary was listening intently to the story. "Daddy's can change?"

"Yep. They change into big, mean tickle monsters." Zach shouted the last part.

"Oh God no." I whispered.

"And the tickle monster tickles everyone who helps wake up daddy's. I feel the change. Its coming. Its coming. Save yourselves."

Zachary and I jumped off the bed and ran into the hallway. Not long after Zach caught me and started tickling me.

Zachary was my knight in shiny armor when he ran out of his hiding place and tried to attack Zach. Zach started tickling him and wouldn't give up until we said he was the best dad in the world.

We went out for breakfast where I persuaded Zach to tell me go shopping.


	7. Someone Who Understands

After our shopping trip we had everything we needed. For lunch we went on a picnic. There was a park that was about a 5 minute walk from our house. ADHD and maple syrup with pancakes is not a good mix, so it was the prime opportunity for Zachary to burn off the energy he had bundled up. We ate then Zach and Zachary ran off to the playground.

About an hour later a teenage girl stumbled into the park with a little girl who looked about 3 years old. She had old bruises and new bruises. The little girl was crying her eyes out. The teenager looked like she was about the pass out so I rushed over to her.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I asked.

She was hyperventilating so I picked up the little girl and walked them both under the tree where I had the food setup.

"Please help me." She panted then passed out.

"Zach!" I shouted for him.

His smile disappeared when he saw the unconscious teenager and crying baby girl leaning against me. He picked Zachary up and brought him over to me. Zach ran home and got the car while Zachary helped pack up and calm down the baby.

Once Zach got back he carried her to car. We were home in 2 minutes and we carried her to the couch. It was about an hour before she came around but I had Sarah notified so she could tell us what to do once the girl woke up. After searching her we found a wallet with a health card. Her name was Clarissa Marks and she was 19 years old. We got Sarah to run a few searches to find out if there really was a "Clarissa Marks" and there was.

"Where am I?" She looked around and quickly sat up. "Please sir. Please don't hurt me." Her eyes went hide her hands went up to protect her face.

I gasped when I saw that. I had a scary sense of déjà vu. She reminded me of myself after I was rescued.

"Could you leave Zach?" He nodded and left to check on the kids. "Here honey." I handed her a glass of water and she stared at it for a second before she drank it.

"My name is Cameron Goode. About an hour ago you stumbled into the park with bruises and cuts. You asked for help then fainted. My husband, Zach Goode, and son, Zachary Goode, brought you and a little girl back here. We're at our house so your safe. We didn't know if the little one had any allergies so we just gave her some juice. She's playing with my son in his room." Her eyes widened when I said his room. "She's fine there he is only 4 years old. Before you go see her could you tell me what happened?"

She shook her head and whispered, "No. No, I can't. He'll kill me then sell her."

"You're being raped and beaten, aren't you?" A single tear slipped down my face.

"How do you know?" Her whole body started shaking.

"Once upon a time over 5 years ago my ex boyfriend kidnapped me. For months he beat me. He stopped beating me and started raping me because he saw it hurt me more. He said he would stop if I agreed to marry him. I knew I didn't love but I needed a way out of the pain. When I still hadn't given him an answer he went back to beating _and_ raping me. One day the CIA broke me out, I wasn't the first person he'd kidnapped.

When I got back all my courage, confidence and self-respect was gone. I wasn't the same person. I was broken and pregnant. 4 years later my high school boyfriend finds me. A month later we get married and he adopts my son. We go on our honeymoon and when we come back my family has our things ready to move to Canada. On the plane trip here we find out I'm pregnant. The next day we go to the park and come across a girl who looks a total mess so we take her in. And here we are now."

"You know what I've been through so please help me."

"Is it your boyfriend or your dad?"

"My boyfriend. I've told my mom but she said I should stop doing whatever it is that's making him hit me. She also said that men have needs and I should be glad he's using me and not a slut for them. She called me a whore and disowned me when I got pregnant with Claire."

"Would you like to stay here for a while?" I asked.

"Would you mind? I don't want us getting in your way especially since you're pregnant."

"How about you help around the house? Claire and Zachary will be having too much fun together to notice anything is going on."

"Of course not honey. Would you like me to get your daughter now?"

"Yes please."

I stood up to get Claire but I got Zach and Zachary as well.

"Clarissa, this is my husband Zach and my son Zachary." I introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Goode."

"I'm Zachary." Zachary jumped into Clarissas lap. "You feels a more better?" He asked.

"I do feel better. Thanks for asking honey."

"Can Claire stay for long to play in my room and me?" He asked jumping up and down.

"Of course she can." Zach jumped off Clarissa's lap and grabbed Claire's hand shouting 'thank you' as he left.

"Bye mommy." Claire shouted as she ran off.

Clarissa smiled up at Zach. "Thank us for letting me stay here Mr. Goode."

"Of course sweetie. Could you tell me how you ended up like this?"

Her eyes wondered around the room avoiding as much eye contact as possible. I nodded at her telling her it was safe to speak.

"You can tell me I used to be a police officer. I just need to know what happened."

Clarissa took a deep breath and explained the story of her boyfriend, Stuart, raping her. After Claire was born he beat her because of all the crying. She told her dad but Stuart was rich so he told her to 'hang in there' because he was bound to propose.

"Today my two best friends, who are dating, came over and Stuart walked in while my girlfriend was in the bathroom. He accused me of cheating and he started beating me. The boy cut in so I grabbed Claire and ran."

"You can stay as long as you want. You can shower upstairs while I make dinner." I stood up and held my hand out for hers.

"I'll cook. You can look after the kids." Zachs offer was more of an order so I didn't argue.

This was a new record for me. Usually its a month before I'm involved drama in any kind of drama but that time it only took a day.


	8. Meet The Family

Claire and Clarissa had been living with us for 2 months and a lot has happened. We got a doctor and she confirmed my pregnancy. Within half an hour after my first doctor's appointment everyone knew that I was pregnant. As much as Zach loved Zachary this was his child. His first child. Clarissa's ex boyfriend, Stuart, tried to kidnap Claire while we were at the park but I fought him off. During the fight he tried to punch in the stomach but right before his hand made contact with me Clarissa jumped in front of me. Someone saw what was happening and called the police. We got a court date rather quickly because Zach was able to pull a few strings, especially because he was an ex CIA agent. Stuart got put away for rape, abuse, abuse towards a minor (he had apparently hit Claire quite a few times), possession of illegal drugs (the police allowed Clarissa to go back into the house to get her things with an escort and while they were at the house they found three different illegal drugs in his bedroom), and attempted murder.

What scared me the most about Stuart was that he was so much like Riley. While I was kidnapped and raped I always thought that I was the only person to ever experience the pain I was in. Seeing and hearing what Stuart did to Clarissa and Claire made me realize how lucky I was. I don't know what would have happened if Riley found out I was pregnant before we were broken out. The night Stuart was given his life sentence in maximum security prison all five of us spent the night in me and Zach's bedroom.

Clarissa had been helping out a lot in the time she had been living with us. Zachary and Claire were always fall asleep in each other's rooms from playing so late. Zach had gotten a job as a mechanic and he looked sexy in his uniform!

My mom came to visit after the trial to meet Clarissa and Claire. I knew the real reason was to collect their DNA and make sure they had absolutely no connections with the spy world. Zachary was really excited to see her.

We had planned this trip the week before she arrived. Clarissa was nervous that my mom would want us to kick her out because she was putting a strain on us.

We agreed that it would be easier if just took a taxi to the house. The day she was supposed to be arriving Zachary was much more active than he usually was.

Around 11 the doorbell rang. "NANA!" Zachary screamed then ran to the door, unlocked it and threw it open.

"How's my most favorite boy in the whole wide world?" Mom asked while she picked him up and spun him in circles.

He started talking at a mile a minute. "I have new best friend and new daddy and new aunt and new preschool and new house and new park and new EVERYTHING. AAAAANNNNNDDDDD my favoritest person in the WWWHHHOOOLLLEEE world is here."

She balanced him on her hip and pulled her suitcase into the house then shut the door. "Wow! That's a lot of new! So is the favorite person?"

"It's you silly!"

"Me? Well let me tell you a secret." He grinned we she said that. "You're my favoritest person too!"

"Really?" He squealed.

"Of course! Now let's go find mommy."

She put him down and I heard his little footsteps running towards me in the living room. "Mama. Guess who I have?"

"Who?" I asked just as excitedly as he did.

"Gammy. She here! She wants you." He pulled on my hand to get me to stand up.

"Is there a pregnant lady by the name of Cameron Morgan here?" My mom jokingly asked as she walked into the room.

"No but there is one by the name of Cameron Goode." I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh baby. I missed you so much. Aunt Abby and Uncle Joe want pictures of you, Zach and Zachary and you're new family members. Where is Zach?" Zachary was back on her arms.

Even if I was his mother he was always hanging off Aunt Abby and my mom whenever they were around.

"Right here Rachel." He hugged her like she was his own mother, which she kind of was. "We've missed you but we have also been really busy."

We all sat down on the couch. I was cuddled in Zach's lap and Zachary was looking sleepy in moms.

"How is married life treating you?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Well it took me 4 years to find the love of my life and I finally found her and she had a son. She is now pregnant with my first child and I couldn't be happier. And before you ask I have been treating Cammie like a queen. I hope I can treat the baby like a princess."

I smiled up at Zach and kissed his chin. "We're hoping for a girl although we have two beautiful girls living with us right now."

"I can't believe either of you survived 4 years without the other and you're both still sane."

"Without Zachary I would have gone crazy."

"Without the hope of finding my love I probably would have jumped off a bridge."

"So when can I meet your two stowaways?" My mom asked.

"I don't know, I told Clarissa that you were coming." I called for them. "CLARISSA! CLAIRE! COME MEET MY MOM!"

Claire's little footsteps came running down the stairs. "Aunt Cammie. Mommy isn't feeling good."


	9. It's Okay To Cry

We found Clarissa on the ground unconscious bleeding from her lower region. Zach carried her to the car and we put blankets on the seats so the stain wouldn't be terrible. We were speeding down the road so fast that the police were signalling for us to pull over but Zach didn't stop driving. When we stopped at the hospital Claire was crying in fear of her mom not being okay. My mom ran into the hospital asking for someone to help us while Zach explained what was going on to the very angry police officer. I was sitting in the front seat trying to calm Claire down while Clarissa was bleeding in the back seat. Her head was in Zach's lap and there were silent tears falling down his cheeks.

"Please wake up. You're the bestest aunt I ever has. I don't want you leave Claire, she baby. Can you hear a cry? Is Claire. Please wake up." His sobs distorted his words but I understood everything he said.

All of a sudden my mom was followed by a couple nurses who had a stretcher. They picked Clarissa up and rushed her into the emergency room. While we were in the waiting room my mom was holding Claire, whose cries had reduced down to whimpers. She fell asleep in my mom's lap while Zachary had fell asleep in mine. Zach had gone out to buy something from the store because the hospital cafeteria food wasn't exactly healthy and I am trying to even out the healthy crap with my very unhealthy cravings.

"Clarissa Marks." A doctor called out looking up from her clipboard. I carried Zachary over to the doctor and she gave me a small smile. "Hi my name is doctor Murphy and I am Miss Marks' doctor."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at her but felt really impatient. "How is Clarissa?"

"I have good news and I have bad news." She didn't wait to ask which I wanted to hear first. "The bad news is that Miss Marks just had a miscarriage and has suffered from sever bloodloss. The good news is that she fine and awake so you can see her but I'm not sure if you want to take the little one."

"Thank you. What room is she in?" I asked politely.

"Room 216. My shift has ended so she will be getting another doctor his name is Doctor Miller."

"Thank you." I said and turned around.

Zach had gotten back from the store so I laid Zachary in his lap and rushed down the hall to room 216. I didn't hesitate as I opened the door and walked into the room. She was really pale, from the blood loss and had an IV needle in her hand.

"Hey honey." I sat next to her on the bed.

"Hey Cam. Sorry I ruined your family reunion. I didn't even know I'm pregnant but honestly I'm happy I miscarried." She said with a small smile.

"Don't say that. You have been raped by that man for years and you got Claire out of it and without her you might not be here now. This child could have brought you so many opportunities. We both know that if we weren't raped we would be whole. I don't know if my life would be better or worse without Zachary but I do know I wouldn't be the same person I am today. Zachary has made me see life in a way that I never thought I could. Before I got Zach back her was my world, he still is, but if I didn't have him I don't if I could have survived without Zach for this long." I saw the tear in the corner of her eye. I wanted her to cry and get out all of her feelings instead of keeping them bottled up and her being unhappy every day until her finally exploded. "I know this is upsetting and heart breaking but it isn't the end of the world and I promise you that I will help you get through this."

She pulled me close to her, buried her face in my neck and cried. I pulled her into my lap, even though she was a grown woman, and a stroked her hair in a soothing way until he fell asleep.

I felt my stomach grumble so I knew it was time for everyone else to come in. I don't know why doctor Murphy said that I shouldn't bring the kids in because everything was fine. While we were waiting for her to wake up Claire was sitting in Zachary's lap watching Yo Gaba Gaba. I was sitting in Zach's lap and we were talking and exchanging small kisses frequently.

Doctor Miller came in every half hour to make sure everything was okay. When she finally woke up Claire was too distracted by Zach who was holding her hand. I thought they were sweet together but they were only children. My mom got to know Clarissa once she had woken up.

When visiting hours were coming to an end we all said goodbye. Everyone had left the room but I stayed back because I wanted to talk to Clarissa.

"Thank you for everything." She said before I could open my mouth.

"I haven't done anything."

"You made me realize that I can be emotional and be a good mother at the same time. Before I used to hide away my hurt and pain because I didn't want Claire to think less of me but now I know better. And thank you for looking after me and dealing with my mess. I'm so grateful I met you when I did."

"So am I." I said while pulling her into a hug. I pulled away with a sly look on my face. "So what's up with and doctor hottie?" I joked.

Her face turned red and she looked down at her hands. "Nothing. Besides he's a doctor and I'm a poor, 19 year old single mother who has a past of being raped it's not like anyone will want me now."

"I don't see that. I see a strong, loving, 19 year old mother who has a past of being raped and is broken. You may not know it but you are a great person and any guy will be lucky to have you. You have gone through too much to think you're not worth repairing."

"I love you Cammie."

"I love you too." I hugged her again. "I saw the way you were eye the doctor, don't lie."

"I admit I wouldn't mind waking up to that face every day."


	10. Happy Birthday!

It had been 11 years since Zach and I had gotten married, met Clarissa and Claire, and had our little princess. 8 years since my mom had moved to Alberta to be closer to the family. It had been 6 years since Clarissa and Doctor Miller, Tony, got married and Zachary and Claire got together.

It was Angel's 11th birthday party and she decided that she wanted to spend it with the family so Sarah, George and their two sons, Martin and Lewis, flew out as did Aunt Abby and Uncle Joe. We waited until the summer to have her party so there would be more things to do in the hot weather

Everyone was staying at our house because there was enough space. The sleeping arrangements were Zachary and Claire in his room, Angel and my mom in Angel's room, Martin and Lewis in one room, Sarah and George in a room, Clarissa and Tony in her old room, Uncle Joe and Aunt Abby in the basement, and Zach and I in our room.

We were going to give my mom her own room but Angel wanted to spend some quality time with her. Over the years Zachary was put on some medication so his ADHD wasn't so bad but I realized that he wasn't as bad since Zach came into our lives.

We were all in the living area watching Angel's favorite movie Twilight when Zach came in with the hamburgers from the grill. All of a sudden Claire ran out of the room with her hand over her mouth and Zachary followed her. We could all hear her puking in the bathroom so the kids were sent to eat outside on the deck, Sarah and George decided to supervise. We waited until it was over to go and see if she was okay. Zachary was carrying her, bridal style, up to his room when we found them. Neither of them would make eye contact with us.

"Can we talk to our parents, alone?" Claire whispered in a raspy voice.

"I really don't want to jump to conclusions so I'm going to let you guys explain." I said trying not to explode.

"I'm pregnant." She said. "We're going to have a baby." Claire burst into tears and buried her head in Zachary's neck.

"You're what?" Tony said shouted.

"I'm so sorry." She cried harder. I couldn't believe they were going to have a baby, it made me feel disappointed.

I could see the anger in Zach's face. He was turning red and his lip was about to bleed from biting it so hard.

"How?" Clarissa whispered.

"I think you know how." Zachary still hadn't looked up at us.

"I mean, how could you two be so reckless and stupid? You're only 14 and 15 and you're having a baby." Clarissa shouted. I had never seen her so angry before. I could tell he was feeling what I was feeling, disappointment, we were both teenage mothers and we expected better from our kids. "We taught you, _both_, to wait until you're married to have sex. It is something special that you are supposed to share with your lifelong partner. We trusted you guys and you just blew that." She had tears running down her face and she was then staring at the ground shaking her head.

Zachary couldn't take anymore because he stood up from his bed and stared shouting. "You're one to talk; you both got pregnant out of marriage. And our dads aren't even our real dads; they are just guys who love you enough to take care _and_ us." He turned to Zach and Tony who had bewildered looks on their faces. "I don't know how you two can look at us every day knowing that we aren't really your children and still love our mothers. They probably don't even know who our real fathers are."

That was all I could take form him. Before I could control myself my hand was going across his cheek. I had never hit Zach or Angel before because while I was with Riley I had been hit enough to last mine and my children's lifetime.

"How dare you." I growled. "How dare you talk to me and your dad like that. He has been here for you through everything and you have the cheek to say he isn't your dad. I guess you don't remember that time your dad had to go on an emergency business trip so he couldn't teach you how to ride your bike. Tony is the one that stepped up and taught you both how to ride so you could go to Lacy Breaknam's party and not be embarrassed. When Clarissa, Zach and I went to America to visit your nana and Claire broke her arm, who was it who took her to the hospital and never left her side? Oh that's right, Tony. You have no right to say that these men aren't your fathers. As for the 'real dad' comment I have a simple answer for you."

We decided when the kids were still young and innocent that when they asked about their biological fathers we would just say that Tony and Zach were but they were obviously smarter than we thought.

"Both of your fathers were in prison and are now dead." I said. "Clarissa and I were both raped which is why we got pregnant." My voice broke at the end of the sentence. By that point everyone in the room was crying. "I was 18 Clarissa was 16. Claire your father was her boyfriend but he had some major issues he ended up killing himself during his 3rd year in, Zachary your father was my ex-boyfriend who kidnapped me and hit me and he was arrested by the CIA. The prison he was put in was filled with people who hated him. They still don't know who did it but your father was murdered. If you still think of me as a whore then you can pack your things and get out of my house but I want you to know that if I could go over and do it again, I would in a heartbeat."

I walked out of his room and slammed the door behind me. I knew that the other three hadn't said what they wanted to. I went to my room and cried. I couldn't believe what Zachary had just said about me. That was why I left Gallagher in the first place. I couldn't handle all the names and the judging but the fact that I was getting it in my house from my _son_ that I gave up my life for hurt even more. I heard the door open and close.

"Go away Zach." I said.

"Aunt Cammie." I heard Claire's small voice say. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." I sat up against the headboard and she sat next to me.

"I'm sorry about what Adam said." Claire always preferred calling Zachary Adam but no one really minded. "He wasn't thinking right and I know you're angry with us for not being more responsible but I just want you to know that."

"I know but it still hurts that he thinks of me like that. For the longest time I thought of myself as a no good slut. It took me a while to realize that everything happens for a reason and Zachary was the reason I was still sane after everything. And for that I owe him my life."

"Aunt Cammie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"I know sweetie, I know."

* * *

The past seven months were hell. Zachary had stopped talking to me for the first month because he didn't know if I would ever forgive him for what he said. Claire had terrible morning sickness and she ate everything in sight. I couldn't help but feel bad because she was younger than both Clarissa and I when we gave birth. We had decided that once the baby was born it would live with Claire, Clarissa and Tony. Also Zachary could visit anytime he wanted because he had his learners permit and they didn't live far.

It was 4 in the morning when I got a call from Clarissa saying that Claire was in labor. If I said I wasn't excited then I would be lying because I woke up Zach like Angel wakes us up on Christmas. We all rushed to the hospital and Zachary was freaking out in the back of the car. Angel didn't seem to care because the whole ride she was asleep on Zachary's shoulder.

After 16 long hours of waiting it was finally time for Claire to start pushing. Clarissa and Zachary were the only ones allowed in the room. It was like I could feel the pain coursing through my body every time Claire experienced a contraction. I remember how it was just me, my mom and the doctors in the room. Being 18 and having a baby was never my plan and I hated the demon inside of me so much but I couldn't bring myself to kill it. Once Zachary was placed in my arms for the first time all traces of hate were washed away. I fell in love with the little baby boy in front of me.

"His name is Anthony Zachary Goode." Clarissa said bursting into the waiting room.

* * *

**Please don't hate me for the ending because I know I could have done better but this story isn't as deep as my other ones so I just wanted to finish it. Hope you guys weren't too disappointed. Love you.**

**Hotter-Than-Hot**


End file.
